


An It Harm None

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2015 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, Castiel Likes Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Likes Castiel, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, New Age Sam Winchester, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Dean, Spiritual Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas sees a little spiritual shop tucked in between the auto shop and the Pride Center he volunteers at once a week.  He's curious but can't think of a good enough reason to go in, until the shop's owner literally stops him out on the curb one evening and invites him inside for tea.  The man, Sam is friendly and nice, making Cas think that maybe be passed judgment when he shouldn't have.  Then he meet's Sam's handsome brother, a man with some very interesting talents...</p><p>Cas' world is about to get turned upside down, he just doesn't know it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An It Harm None

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so for those that may want to nitpick this fic, don't. Please keep in mind that different people practice differently, and neither Sam nor Dean are Wiccan. I based them more on my own beliefs, which are a mixture of many pagan religions, and why I consider myself to be Pagan. Though I too live by the Wiccan Rede. 
> 
> If things of a non-Christian nature bother you (what the heck are you doing watching Supernatural in the first place?!), then this fic is not for you. Just putting that out there. And the things Dean does in this fic? Before you insult him, I based him on me, and just magnified what he can do. I am also read tarot cards. Ask those that I've read for and they'll tell you how scary accurate I am. So before you think to insult, remember... An it Harm None, Do What Ye Will
> 
> Be kind in your words and in your thoughts.
> 
> That being said, enjoy! 
> 
> This challenge was a quote you try to live by. This is something that I actually do live by.

**Wiccan Rede: Harm None, Do What Ye Will**

Cas had passed the little spiritual shop tucked into the space between the auto shop and the Pride Center every Thursday for the last year but had never stopped in. He was curious, but he didn’t know for what reason he might have an excuse to go in. Did he really need an excuse though? People went in and out all the time. He didn’t even know what the owner looked like. But every Thursday he volunteered at the Pride Center, and when he came out he had to pass it to head home. This particular day as he exited the Pride Center there was a man outside of the little shop taping up a poster for tarot card readings. He smiled at Cas and before he could duck around the giant of a man and leave, the man was thrusting a hand at him and smiling.

“Hello, how are you this evening?” he asked. Cas looked at the extended hand for a moment before reaching out to take it, shaking it politely.

“I am well, how are you?” 

“I’m great! I love these warm evenings. The weather has been great this summer, wouldn’t you agree?” the man asked.

“Yes, actually, this has been a beautiful summer so far, though I’ve not gotten to enjoy it much with work and volunteering.” Cas motioned towards the Pride Center.

“I can understand that. I’ve seen you going in and leaving every Thursday. Is this a second job? You only seem to be here a few hours once a week, same as the others. I’ve met one or two of them, but not you. I’m Sam, by the way.” The man’s smile was warm and friendly, and it put Cas instantly at ease.

“I’m Cas. And no, this is just volunteer work. People work together in the community to keep the place open and to make sure someone is available in the evenings to talk or answer questions. Mostly I watch television. No one came in tonight.” 

“My brother has talked about stopping in, just to see what it was all about. What exactly does your organization do?” Sam asked.

“Oh, we help with advice to people just coming out, it can be especially hard for kids, or supply condoms and locations for getting tested, stuff like that. Sometimes we just lend an ear,” Cas replied.

“That’s wonderful. I’m sure it makes it worthwhile being able give back to the community. Twice a month I volunteer at a local food pantry. I like being able to help others,” Sam said. After a beat he added: “Do you drink tea?”

Cas was surprised by the question. “Yes I do, why do you ask?”

“I just made a pot, would you like to come inside and join me? We don’t close for another hour, and I haven’t had much business today. I’m bored and I like meeting new people.” Sam shrugged. Cas was curious…

“What, uh, kind of shop is this exactly? A magic shop?” Cas asked as they climbed the three stairs and went inside. Sam’s laugh was light as he shook his head.

“Hardly. Do we sell items to assist with spells? Yes, but we promote natural, or white, magic. You won’t find anything to the contrary here, even if it might look strange or scary, it all serves a purpose for good,” Sam explained. Cas looked around as he followed Sam farther into the small shop. It smelled of incense, and while he wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, this wasn’t exactly it. The glass case that served as the counter was filled with jewelry, most of it appeared to be handmade and was quite beautiful. Sam motioned for him to wait a minute and he went into the back. When he returned he was carrying two mugs and a small box.

“I don’t know what kind of tea you like. I usually make my own, but I don’t want to force anything on you in case you have allergies or something,” Sam said as he set down the two mugs of hot water. He offered the box to Cas who opened it to find it contained a variety of tea bags from one of his favorite tea companies. Still, he was curious as to what Sam was planning to drink.

“What kind do you usually mix? I make some of my own as well,” he said. Sam looked up and smiled from where he was stuffing dried leaves into a tea ball.

“Oh, well this is lavender, mint and raspberry leaf with green tea.”

“Oh, that sounds delicious,” Cas told him. Sam finished stuffing the ball and offered it to him. 

“I have another one. Once in awhile my brother will have tea with me, but he’s more of a coffee drinker.”

Cas accepted the ball and dipped it into his cup. Sam produced another ball from under the counter and stuffed it before dropping it in his water. He pulled a chair from the corner and brought it over for Cas to sit down.

“So, tell me about yourself, Cas. What do you do for a living?” he asked.

“I’m a closer for Crowley Mortgage. I close the home loans,” Cas replied. Sam nodded as he listened.

“And do you like your work?” 

Cas shrugged. “The money is good, but it wasn’t my field of choice. I got into it when my brother did about ten years ago. He left, went into real estate, but I stayed because I got an enticing raise. Unfortunately the industry is unstable and I’m on my third company. This one’s doing well, but they always seem to start floundering around my three year mark.”

“And how long have you been there now?”

Cas smiled around his mug. “Three years.”

Sam chuckled. “But it’s still doing well?”

“So far. If it fails though I’ve made the decision to leave the mortgage industry once and for all, and to go with my real passion,” Cas replied.

“Painting?” Sam asked. Cas’ eyes widened.

“How did you know that? Are you one of those psychics?”

Sam laughed louder but there was no mocking note to it. He pointed at Cas’ fingers.

“There’s paint under your nails. A side effect of painting, I’m afraid. Makes artists easy to spot.”

Cas looked down at his fingers. No matter how much he scrubbed, there were always trace amounts of paint under his nails and embedded in his cuticles. He’d long ago given up even trying to erase it. He smiled sheepishly.

“Yeah, I always forget about that.”

“My brother paints, too.” Sam pointed at several pieces on the walls.

“They’re amazing.” Cas wasn’t lying, they really were quite impressive. Most were landscapes, so detailed they looked more like photographs than paintings.

“He’d be happy to hear you say that. He paints from memory, these are all places he has been,” Sam said. Cas looked around at the paintings again, taking his time to allow his eyes to really take in all the details. One was of Santa Fe, he knew this because he had gone to a wedding there once for a friend. Another was Times Square in New York City. Yet another was downtown Chicago. 

“Does he travel a lot?” he asked.

“Not anymore. Since we opened the shop he spends a lot time here,” Sam replied.

“Do you own it?” Cas looked up at him.

“Yes, my brother, Dean, and I do.” Sam sipped at his tea until the phone rang. “Excuse me a moment.” He turned away to answer it and Cas took a moment to study Sam. He wore a loose linen shirt and jeans, and around his neck hung what looked like a hemp cord with a clear crystal hanging from the end. A braided leather bracelet hung from one wrist and there were several silver rings, each with symbols he either barely recognized or didn’t recognize at all. His hair was longer, not quite reaching his shoulders and brushed back so that he was unconsciously tucking loose strands behind his ear as he talked to what Cas was guessing was a customer based on their conversation about the uses for candles in ceremonies. Sam struck him as being New Age, if that was even a term still. He liked the idea of New Age beliefs and practices. 

Turning in his chair he took in the statues that sat above the bookcases and the myriad of books on different magical practices. He wanted to ask about the pentagrams he kept seeing everywhere. Growing up in a religious household his parents had always told him that it was a symbol of the Devil, though he’d never really believed in the Christian idea of a heaven and hell, of a God and a Devil. He believed there was something, maybe several “somethings”, but he wasn’t positive what exactly. As he turned towards the door that led into the back room he caught sight of someone standing in the doorway, arms crossed, watching him with interest. 

“Ah!” He cried out when he realized the man was there. 

“Sorry, wasn’t trying to scare you, but it was interesting watching you look around. You reminded me of a child for a moment, eyes so wide with wonder. Not that you look like a child, because that’s not what I meant. Just the innocent wonder. It’s rare to see in an adult in this day and age.” The man crossed the space in a few strides until he was standing in front of Cas. He offered his hand. “I’m Dean.”

“Oh, Sam’s brother.” Cas shook his hand. Sam was a handsome man but Dean was ridiculously attractive. “My name is Cas.” Dean smiled, his green eyes twinkling with interest.

“And how did my brother find you? Because he’s not above stopping random people on the street.” Dean smiled and Cas found himself smiling back.

“Well, he technically _did_ find me out on the sidewalk, but really, I was just closing up next door, and he happened to be out there putting up a poster and we struck up a conversation. He’s very nice.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, Sammy’s like that. He’ll talk to anyone.” He caught his brother’s eye and winked at him. Sam nodded, still discussing candles with whoever he was on the phone with.

“So, you were working at the Pride Center?” Dean asked, leaning against the counter. 

“How do you know I wasn’t at the auto shop?” Cas asked, smiling wider. Dean chuckled.

“Because I own the auto shop, and I’m pretty sure I’d remember hiring you.”

Cas covered his mouth so his laughter wouldn’t bother Sam. “Sorry, yes, I volunteer once a week at the center, and he caught me as I was leaving.” There was definite interest in those green eyes now.

“Oh yeah? What all do you do there?”

Cas went over the same things he had told Sam earlier and Dean listened with obvious interest.

“So why haven’t you stopped in sooner?” Dean asked when he finished. Cas shrugged.

“No good reason, really. Though I may have been mistaken as to what this shop sold.” He blushed and chewed at his lower lip, staring down at his empty cup.

“Would you like some more?” Dean stood up and took the cup. “I’ll refill it.”

“Thank you, Dean.” 

He watched as the man disappeared once more into the back room.

“Hey! Can you refill mine too?” Sam called out as he hung up the phone.

“Refill your own, bitch!” Dean shouted back. Sam pursed his lips.

“Jerk!”

Cas chuckled. It reminded him of the relationship he had with his own brother. Dean came out a few minutes later carrying Cas’ mug in one hand and an electric teapot in the other. He poured water into Sam’s cup which made the man smile.

“Thank you.” Sam told him.

“Yeah, I’m not a total dick,” Dean said, grinning. He winked at Cas before taking the teapot into the back room again. Sam went about emptying both tea balls and refilling them again.

“So, where were we before the phone rang?” he asked.

“Honestly, I don’t know. But I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions.” Cas took the tea ball Sam offered him and set it in the cup.

“Sure, about what?”

“What is a tarot card reading, for starters,” Cas said. Sam grinned and pointed to a display case on the counter full of small boxes.

“Those are tarot cards. And it’s a soft t, not a hard t. It doesn’t rhyme with carrot. They’re used generally in the same manner as one of those magic 8 balls would have been when we were kids, but with more detailed answers. And much less sarcastic.” 

“So, you ask questions and the cards answer them?” Cas tilted his head as he tried to understand that.

“That’s right. And depending on who’s helping the person reading them, the readings can be pretty darn accurate,” Dean said, coming out of the back room again. He had a mug of his own and Cas could smell the heavy scent of coffee as he came back, leaning on the counter once again next to Cas.

“What do you mean by that? Does it take more than one person to read them?” Cas asked.

“No, I mean what spirits are guiding the hand of the reader. Who influences the cards,” Dean explained. Cas must have looked highly skeptical because both brothers were smiling as they rolled their eyes. Dean turned to his brother. “Hand me my box, would ya?” Sam nodded and reached under the counter, coming up a moment later with a wooden box that was engraved with symbols, one of which was a pentacle.

“I’ll do a reading for you, ok? It usually takes away a lot of doubt for nonbelievers.” Dean opened the box and removed a colorful deck of cards. 

“You read them?” Cas was surprised by that.

“My mother taught me when I was little. She recognized that I had inherited ‘the gift’, so she tried to nurture it and encourage me to grow in my abilities,” Dean murmured as he shuffled the cards. They were quite a bit larger than playing cards but the man handled them with ease. When Dean looked up at him next his expression was serious. “What would you like to know?”

Cas had a million questions he wanted to ask, but he didn’t believe the cards would give him the answers he sought. Dean must have seen this because he set the cards aside and held out one hand, palm up.

“We’ll try the cards another time. Your skepticism is blocking your energies, making it harder for me to read them. So, let’s do a little show and tell first, eh?” 

“I don’t understand, but…alright.” Cas placed his hand in Dean’s and watched the man carefully as he placed his other hand over Cas’ so that his hand was completely covered. Cas didn’t mind though, he liked the intimacy of whatever was happening at that moment. Dean closed his eyes and Cas took the opportunity to admire the man’s good looks. He had freckles that were scattered across his nose and cheeks, an ever so slightly crooked nose that seemed to just add more charm, and his lashes, long and blonde, touched his cheeks when his eyes were shut like this.

“You know, you think loudly,” Dean said suddenly. Cas startled, nearly pulling his hand free in shock.

“What?”

Sam snorted and hid his grin behind his mug of tea, watching the entire event with a delighted amusement.

“Cas, I’m a medium. I don’t go around bragging about it; I leave that up to Sammy here. Not too many people know, and…I like it that way. Part of my gift is the ability to hear thoughts, especially when they’re particularly loud. If you must know, I look more like my mother. The lashes and freckles I got from her.” He opened his eyes and winked. Cas was absolutely mortified. Sam was laughing so hard he was beyond sound.

“You heard that too?” Dean asked his brother. Sam nodded and wiped a stray tear from the corner of his eye.

“Sorry, Cas. We’re really not making fun of you. It’s just that you really do think loud. The reason I struck up a conversation with you was because I heard you questioning yourself, looking for a reason to stop in and see what we’re all about. And for the record, the Christians associated the pentacle with Satan. It’s a symbol of good, and is oftentimes used for protection.” Sam spoke earnestly, and without any of the condescending tone Cas had almost expected.

“How well do you hear my thoughts? That’s actually quite embarrassing.” Cas knew he was beyond just blushing now. He had to be as red as a fire truck by now.

“Bits and pieces, except when you’re concentrating. I tend to see in pictures more than words,” Dean replied.

“I’m sorry, this is humiliating. I think I should leave.” Cas pulled his hand free and went to get up but Dean reached out, touching his arm.

“Please don’t.” 

Cas frowned but didn’t make a move to leave. Dean motioned towards the seat and Cas sat down again.

“So you’re an artist, I get that from the paint under your nails. Don’t need to be psychic to know that, but you’re working with…loans? Am I seeing that right? It looks like you fill numbers into blank documents most of the day before passing them on to someone else. You’re not happy in your job. I see the number forty three. Is that what you make a year?” Dean asked. Cas’ jaw dropped a little. He had just received a raise that brought his pay up to that.

“Who’s Gabe?” Sam asked.

“M-my brother,” Cas replied. Sam nodded.

“He likes candy, doesn’t he?”

“Holy…yes, he has an addiction,” Cas nodded.

“Hang on there Sam, I’m trying not to also pick up on your thoughts. It’s a little difficult.” Dean frowned slightly as he concentrated.

“Ah! So your art? Do you know someone named Margaret or Meghan? Maybe a Meg?” 

Cas thought for a moment. “I showed some of my paintings to a Meg Masters earlier this week.”

Dean snapped his fingers and nodded. “That’s her. Dark hair, sassy attitude?”

Cas laughed and nodded. “Yes, that’s her.”

“She has a buyer for one of your paintings. A piece…I don’t think you titled it, but I’m seeing what looks like…an angel? Is that right?” Dean was looking intently at him.

“Yes…I paint angels. Which one specifically?” Cas’s skepticism was melting away more and more each second. If Dean was just yanking his chain, no harm done. He was financially comfortable without his art selling, but if Dean was telling him the truth…

“I am telling you the truth. And it’s an angel, on what looks like a dark, storm filled backdrop. I see lightning? No…angels, those are angels falling, right?” 

Cas’ eyes were darn near bugging out of his head. “Shit…how did you know that?” 

Dean laughed. He got that question a lot. “Well, aside from what I got from you, I connected with your spirit guide. Everyone has at least one, and you have a gentleman by the name of Robert acting as yours. They are our guides in this lifetime as we have done the same for them in past ones. He’s a nice guy, and rather concerned that you skip breakfast most mornings.” 

Cas ducked his head in embarrassment. “I’m not a morning person.”

“So he has said. It takes at least three cups of coffee to get your engine revved every morning, right?” Dean asked.

“Pretty much.”

“Ok, so, what I have gathered so far is that you were raised in a Christian home, and you’re the youngest of…six?” Dean looked to Cas for confirmation. Cas nodded.

“And you were all named after angels. I’m having a hard time understanding him though. Is he saying your name is Castle? That’s not the name of any angel I’ve ever heard of.” Dean looked to Sam who shrugged and shook his head.

“It’s Castiel. Actually they spelled my name wrong on my birth certificate. The T was a mistake. It was supposed to be Cassiel,” Cas explained. Dean shook his head.

“Nothing happens by accident. Your name was supposed to be Castiel. Someone had a guiding hand when the nurse was entering your name into the typewriter.” The lines between Dean’s eyes grew deeper as he concentrated harder.

“You walked away from your faith because you had more questions than you did answers. Right about the same time that you came out. About the age of fifteen?”

Cas blushed again and nodded. “That’s right.”

Dean smiled at him then, and he felt his heart speed up. He looked at the jewelry inside the case rather than the handsome man standing so close next to him.

“You believe in something, but you’re not sure exactly what, though you live by an adage similar to the one that my brother and I live by. To treat others with kindness and respect. The one we heed is ‘harm none and do as ye will’. Basically, do what you want, as long as you don’t harm anyone or anything by doing it. We live in peace, with people, with nature, with everything.”

Dean squinted and then smiled. “And…you have a cat. Looks like it’s either really fat or really hairy. Solid black with big orange eyes. A Persian? Mr…no, Misery. His name is Misery. For Misery loves company?” Dean wrinkled his nose at that, laughing. Cas looked up, a smile on his own lips.

“I thought I was being witty.”

“It’s definitely unique. I have a cat named Trinity,” Sam said.

“Are you always this good? It must make socializing quite dull.” Cas looked between the two men who were both shaking their heads.

“No. Most of the time I block because I don’t want to hear what others are thinking,” Dean said.

“But you were listening to my thoughts.” Cas cocked an eyebrow and this time it was Dean that blushed.

“Ah, yeah, guilty. I was curious as to whether you liked guys.” Dean glanced over at his brother who took that as his cue to leave.

“Anyone want some pie? I’m going to go cut some pie.” Sam picked up his mug and hurried out of the shop.

Once he was gone Dean turned back to Cas, his expression serious. “I wasn’t trying to freak you out. Maybe I went a bit too overboard, but when I saw you sitting here, and I heard you say you’d closed up at the Pride Center, I thought maybe I could get to know you? Maybe ask you out. I get it though, I went full on Vegas show there, and really, I’m not like that. I had to concentrate hard enough just now that I have a migraine from it. My mother hoped I’d be as good of a medium as she was, but…I’m not.” Dean rubbed at his temples as they were throbbing terribly.

“You want to ask me out?” Cas was thrilled to hear that. Dean dropped his hands and smiled.

“I do, and I promise to stay out of your head.”

Cas didn’t know what dating a medium would be like, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t intrigued.

“Alright, I’d like that. When?” 

“Well, I’m free now if you are. Shop’s closed anyway, but this is Sammy’s thing. I fix cars.” Dean moved a little closer, his thigh brushing against Cas’ knee as he looked at him. Cas couldn’t help but look down at his clothes. He was _not_ dressed for a date.

“You look fine, Cas,” Dean chuckled.

“You said…”

“I know what I said. Doesn’t take a psychic to know that you’re second guessing what you’re wearing. I was just thinking burgers and a beer? I know a great place, it’s right down the street.” Dean reached over, tracing one finger lightly over the back of the hand Cas had palm down on the counter.

“Burgers sound good; I’m starving, actually.”

Dean’s smile was so open and friendly right then, and Cas hoped he’d get to see more of it after tonight.

“Sammy! We’re leaving!” Dean called out.

“No pie?” Sam called back.

“Maybe next time!”

“You forgot to lock up next door. You’ll want to do that before you go on your date!” Sam said.

“Will do, catch you later!”

Dean waited for Cas to stand up and then started for the door.

“Are you two ever able to keep secrets from one another?” Cas asked. Dean grinned, his expression rather mischievous. 

“Yes, but not without a hell of a lot of blocking.”

“You’ll have to teach me how to do that, blocking,” Cas said as they went down the steps.

“If it means I get to see you again after tonight, absolutely,” Dean agreed.

Well this was going to be very interesting!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to Monijune for tolerating my wavering self-esteem issues and taking the time to proof read this one when I doubted myself. You're a doll!
> 
> I do hope everyone enjoyed this. Comments and kudos are always welcome. :)
> 
> Blessed Be~


End file.
